Giddy Up!
by IWillEditYourBooks
Summary: ALEXCASEY! The girls go horseback riding. What kind of trouble could they possibly get into? Light, fluffy, oneshot! strong M!


I DO NOT OWN SVU OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT

Law and Order: SVU, Casey/Alex, horseback riding

"_What the hell am I doing here?"_ Casey thought. There she was, standing in mud outside of a stable that smelled worse than Elliot's gym locker and for what? Because her girlfriend thought it would be "fun" to go horseback riding this weekend? _"Yeah, really fun,"_ she sighed to herself as she swatted a fly away from her face.

Just then the object of her affection came out of the stables, holding onto the reigns of two horses.

"You ready to go, Casey?" She asked, swiftly mounting one of the horses, her long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. In her riding boots and chaps, Alex Cabot looked every bit the equestrian.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Casey muttered as she sized up the horse that was in front of her.

"You're sure you can do this, babe?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Oh please," Casey said, "I may not have had the extensive training that you had, Miss Cabot, but I'm pretty sure I can mount a horse."

Alex just nodded and gave Casey a look that clearly said "be my guest".

Casey put her right foot in the stirrup and ungracefully pulled herself up and over the horse's back, teetering a bit when she got to the top.

"Very nice, Case," Alex joked.

"Oh shut up!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Do you think you can manage moving now?"

"I got it," Casey said cockily.

Alex gently kicked the sides of her horse, sending it into a light trot. Casey on the other hand severely underestimated the strength of her legs and kicked the horse harder than she intended, sending it galloping past Alex.

"Jesus, Casey!" Alex sighed as she urged her horse to go fast to catch up with her.

"Allllex!" Casey yelped as her horse sped away.

"I'm coming, Case! Hang on!" Alex was now riding next to Casey, just in time to keep her girlfriend from falling off of her horse. She pulled back on the reins of both horses, bringing them to a stop.

"Well," Casey said, "that was fun."

"You're getting on with me," Alex stated simply.

"No I'm not," Casey asserted, "I can do it!"

Alex laughed, "Did you just miss the last five minutes? That's it. Come on, we'll trot back to the stable to put Ginger back and you can hop on the back of Cinnamon."

"Are we riding horses or drinking tea, Alex?" Casey joked.

"Don't push it," Alex sing-talked.

They successfully got their horses back to the stable and Alex effortlessly re-mounted Cinnamon, this time holding her hand out to help Casey on.

"Gee, thanks," Casey said with a grunt as she pulled herself onto the horse.

"Hold on tight," Alex said, momentarily letting go of the reins to take both of Casey's arms and put them around her waist tightly.

Casey held on and snuggled her head into the crook of Alex's neck.

"That's not gonna work, Case, as nice as it feels," Alex said.

"Why not?" Casey asked, dejected.

"We're going to be bouncing up and down…you're going to bite your tongue off if you keep your head there. Trust me."

"Oh," Casey said, slightly amused, "exactly how many of your former lovers have bitten their tongues off due to a riding incident?"

Alex began to move the horse slowly. "I'm not sure," she deadpanned, "I lost count at three. Just keep your head back and your tongue inside your mouth, ok? You'll be of no use to me if you loose it."

Casey laughed and did as she was told.

"Thank you," Alex said, "now please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times and we'll be on our way."

Alex kicked the horse a little harder and they started moving at a nice pace.

"Are you ready to do a jump?" Alex asked, just as Casey was getting used to staying on the horse.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Casey called back, worried. She tightened her grip around Alex.

Alex just laughed and effortlessly made Cinnamon sail over a log that was in front of them.

"See? You're fine!" Alex shouted back to Casey.

Casey just held on in stunned silence. It was one of the scariest experiences of her life. She thought for sure she was going to go flying off of Cinnamon's back.

They rode on for a little while longer until they came to a clearing. Alex slowed the horse down and pulled him over to the secluded spot.

"I used to stop here all the time," Alex said, "I'd come here to read and stuff. I swear this spot got me through some of that intense reading in law school."

Casey smiled as Alex reminisced. They got down off of Cinnamon and walked into the clearing.

"Maybe we could make some more memories here today," Casey said as she leaned in to kiss Alex.

"Right (kiss) here?" Alex asked timidly, "Anyone can see us here!"

"Don't be so vanilla, Alex," Casey said as she moved down to Alex's neck, "plus that's not what you were saying in your office the other day!"

"That was entirely different," Alex breathed as she ran a hand through Casey's hair, "I do have a lock on my door there, you know!"

"Sure," Casey said sarcastically, "but I also didn't hear any complaints from you in the bathroom of the courthouse after the Griffin case last week."

Alex blushed as she remembered how they were almost caught by Judge Preston after Casey had nailed a 3-time rapist.

Casey knew then that Alex had given in. She captured Alex's mouth once again and reached behind her to pull her long hair out of its neat ponytail. Alex gasped into Casey's mouth when she felt long fingers tangle themselves in her hair.

"Need to lie down," Alex managed to say before her knees almost buckled.

Casey complied and gently laid them both down on the grass. Alex looked up at Casey then, the sunlight hitting her from behind in a way that made her look almost nymph-like.

"You are so beautiful," Alex whispered to her lover as she pulled her down for another oxygen-stealing kiss.

Casey pulled back and said with a smile, "So are you." She began to slowly unbutton Alex's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She moved to push the shirt off of her girlfriend's shoulders but Alex shook her head.

"Not all the way off," Alex breathed, "just in case."

Casey laughed at how suddenly modest Alex was being, but complied with her request. She did, however, unclasp the bra that Alex was wearing and quickly pushed the cups aside.

Casey took in a sharp breath. She was always rendered speechless at the sight of Alex topless and this time was no exception. Her creamy skin tone stood out against the grass (even with her shirt still half-on), her hair splayed carelessly around her head.

Alex's chest heaved, her breathing hard and uneven from the anticipation of Casey touching her. Casey grinned hungrily and bowed her head, licking her lips, making Alex wait another agonizing second before finally lowering her head all the way to the valley between Alex's breasts.

Alex sighed happily, until she realized that Casey was licking all over her exposed chest _except_ for her nipples, which had hardened almost painfully. She squirmed to get Casey's mouth where she desperately wanted it. The pleasant ache in her nipples only exaggerated the one coming from her lower region.

Casey's tongue finally made its way over a light pink nub and Alex moaned gratefully. Casey took that as a sign of encouragement and gently ran her teeth over her lover's nipple before strongly sucking it into her mouth.

Alex's back arched gracefully and Casey took the opportunity to unbuckle the jeans that were currently distracting her from her goal, her mouth never straying from Alex's chest. Casey knew that Alex would object to having her pants taken completely off, so she left them on and instead slowly crept her fingers past the elastic of Alex's panties.

"Case, please," Alex pleaded almost desperately.

Casey dipped her fingers lower lightly pulling on Alex's light patch of hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Please, Casey," Alex tried again, "I need you." She hated how desperate she sounded, but if you were in the woods and so turned on you thought you'd explode, you'd beg a little too.

Casey ignored Alex's request again, but this time she switched nipples.

Alex knew what Casey was waiting for. She debated not saying it, just to throw Casey off, but she decided that would hurt her more in the long run. She finally gave in.

"Fuck me, Casey," Alex said breathlessly. She was _so_ going to make Casey pay for this later.

Casey still hadn't strayed from laving Alex's breast and in one swift motion she lowered her fingers into Alex's waiting wetness.

Alex hummed happily and Casey pulled back for just a moment to admire the sight before her. There in front of her was Alex Cabot, blonde hair spread out on the grass, breathing heavily, with her nipples hard and wet from her tongue, still in her riding gear. She was a sex dream personified and here she was, asking—no, begging—Casey to fuck her.

Casey got to work, plunging another finger into Alex. She thrust her fingers in and out harder and faster with each passing second, moving her head up to lap at her girlfriend's neck.

Alex tangled her fingers in Casey's hair and pulled her head up to kiss her deeply. Casey continued to drive her fingers deeper into Alex, bringing her to the edge of release. Alex broke the kiss for a second, "Oh, God, Casey!" she cried out.

Casey brought her thumb across Alex's clit a few times and that was all she wrote. Alex's scream was partially muffled by Casey's lips on hers, but they were still loud enough to startle Cinnamon, who reared back and neighed.

Alex came down from her orgasm laughing at Cinnamon and the whole situation.

"I can't believe I let you do that to me here," she said, still out of breath.

"You know you loved it," Casey said, helping Alex re-clasp her bra and button her shirt back up, "Come on, take us back to the stables, Miss Cabot." She stood up and held out her hand for Alex to take.

"What about you?" Alex asked, standing up, her cheeks still very flushed.

"It's getting darker," Casey said looking at the sky, "I promise I'll let you have your way with me once we get home and I get this horse smell off of me!"

"Sounds like a good plan," Alex said as she re-mounted Cinnamon.

Casey hopped on behind her, a little more gracefully than she had before.

"You're getting better," Alex observed.

"Yeah, well, I learn from the best." Casey said coyly, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex's waist.

Alex turned Cinnamon towards the stables and they rode off, the sun setting behind them.

**AN: just a oneshot to get me through the day! This is my first Alex/Casey, so please please PLEASE review. 3!**


End file.
